The big dream
by BabySisCM
Summary: When Autumn gets the chance of a lifetime she jumps at the chance but when Jimmy Starr offer her a record deal the same one that's managing Austin Moon his world comes crashing down will Austin get over this or will the fame go to his head? review so i know to continue with this story or not
1. Big dreams and heartbreaks

A/N hello there readers Candace here so here my second fanfiction hope you like it been wanting to post it sooner but just got my wisdom teeth pulled anyway please review

I Do Not Own Austin and Ally Or The Characters Or Anything I Write About

Chapter one : big dreams and heartbreaks

Autumn P.O.V.

Are you sure you want to do this? my mom asked me i told her that indeed i did and if i didn't i would regret it for my whole life this was something i needed to do and it was a chance of a lifetime when i found out that i

finally saved a enough money to live my dream i jumped at the chance when i first told my mom she thought i lost my mind but i knew she would always help me anyway she could and and thats all that matter to me

good thing i took guitar class second term, i finally talked myself into learning it that one thing and that was guitar who would have thought i be the one, its was still pretty new to me but i was getting used to it everyday

when i told my three best friends Wyatt Matt and Camilla, i think they almost had a heart attack but deep down i knew i would have there support it was just the way they acted it made me laugh so hard they looked at me

like i was some kind of crazy person and after the way they acted i'm the crazy person right? it didn't make sense to me but i just gave them a huge hug and smiled i said to them this must be a dream someone pitch me

and then i felt someone pitch me i screamed WHAT WAS THAT FOR! well you said someone pinched you so i did Matt said with a smile on his face , i rolled my eyes at him i was just joking . Camllia broke up with

with laughter out of the blue we all started laughing until our legs felt like jelly so we sat on the sofa laughing they were sleeping over tonight so they could come with me we all save enough money so we could buy a

Plane ticket and whatever we needed to buy i wanted mom to come to but she had to stay behind to handle her spa but she trusted me she said we would video chat every night i've saved a lot of money so we could

at least get a hotel room. I guess working at the spa part time was worth it over the years it took our flight 3 hours to get to Miami after a long plane ride like that you can't blame your back for not hurting right?

we all got off the plane and went to the baggage claim and waited for our bags to come out i picked mine up and headed to the restroom, i dug though my bags until i found my makeup bag i looked at myself

in the mirror all i could see dark circles under my eyes no thanks to Matt i was sleeping fine until he started snoring i put cover-up under my eyes to hide the dark circles i walked outside the bathroom, i could feel the

Miami heat wave it hit me like a ton of bricks it was way hotter then back at home in the summer time that's for sure i took my water bottle out of my bag and chugged it i heard someone calling my name i looked

around and seen my three friends waving me down i smiled and waved back at them .There was Camilla she been my best friend since the 8th grade we been though everything together to our first boyfriend to our

to our first heartbreak and our first period which we always got at the same time A/N yeah i know its to much tmi i just wanted it to sound realistic she was the sister i always wanted it wasn't the same for her she

had two sisters and two brothers but is we were out together and people asked we would say we not sisters by blood but by choice at school people seen us as sisters for another mother and as i thought about it

i didn't really mind. Wyatt and Matt don't even get me started those two they kept me and Camilla on our toes that's for sure we call them the terrible two because there were twins but wait right there not the

your thinking of i'm talking about the ones that don't look alike, i think there called fraternal twins i don't know the right term for it i'm not a doctor and not planning on becoming one thank you very much

blood yuk anyway long story short i wanted to live my dream and what better way to do it is with your friends by your side i know what your thinking pretty selfish huh? it not just about living my dream i

needed time to get my mind back it order after breaking up with Emmett i felt hopeless but why should i i'm a strong powerful woman i don't need a guy who doesn't deserve me i'm not anybody doormat

anymore i walked up to my friends oh my god i'm so nervous i said to Camilla she rolled her eyes like she always did come on Autumn you already know you're got it coved so just chill ok just enjoy this

its your time to shine your a great singer remember last year in choir class when you got that solo you were wonderful when you sang it you aced it and your going to ace this to now lets get out of this airport and go to

somewhere cooler.


	2. New life new job new city

A/N hello there readers Candace here so i hope you liked chapter one so here's chapter 2 review review review :)

I Do Not Own Austin and Ally Or The Characters Or Anything I Write About

Chapter two : New life new job new city

Ally's P.O.V

Welcome to Sonic boom how can i help you Ally, said to the impatient customer standing in front of the counter with his fingers tapping the counter the flutes are over there as she guided the customer but looked over to where

Dez was sitting, Dez what are you doing? i asked my red haired friend with a confused look on my face i'm seeing how many eggs i can fit in my mouth, that's unsafe i lectured him Ally relax its not like i'm going to swallow them

i raised my eyebrow at him, guess who got a job at minis my best friend called out walking in the store with Austin behind her, hey Ally how's that song coming along he asked me it still needs a lot of work i haven't had time the

store has been pretty busy Austin maybe if you not busy later you can help me with the song two heads our better then one Trish, cut me off i'm hungry who wants to go for lunch.

Autumn's P.O.V

Everything been going ok for me i finished writing my song last night i hung out with my friends at the beach the other day and i got a new job too things can't get any better then this i hope working at this job brings the cash

in fast. I need new guitar strings and a new amp its like 800.00 bucks i used all my money on my plane ticket and the hotel so i was broke the only money i had left was for food, i went to get ready for my dream job at Melody diner you get

to sing while you work how cool is that i put my upon on are my hat on Mindy my boss ordered me.

Austin's P.O.V

We were sitting in our booth at Melody diner Trish i hope you didn't bring as here so you can tease Mindy what she said in a high pitched voice which i knew is only did when she was lying Trish leave her alone i overheard

Ally lecturing Trish ok mom. Ally gave Trish an evil look i was not paying much attention i spotted a waitress that if never seen here before she looked like she was wiping the counter top with ears buds in i wonder what she

listening to HELLO EARTH TO AUSTIN CAN YOU HEAR ME Ally said waving her hands in front of my face WHAT! i yelled the whole diner was stareing at me ,even the cute waitress good your back Ally said smiling

who's that i asked Trish they all looked were i was looking i'm not sure i think she took Cassidy place when she went on tour with her band all i know that she's from Canada that's all Mindy told me before i quit .

Autumn's P.O.V

I walked to the table where Mindy said to go to welcome to Melody's diner i'm your server Autumn what can i get you today? I sang what our you're specials the curly hair girl asked me chicken pot pie with potato salad

well take four please i wrote that down and walk away, i went to the back room wow that guy was hot the blonde one i think he was into me it was hard to tell my phone beeping, it was my mom seeing how my new job was

i text her back when my shift was over i cleaned up and went to my locker and grabbed my things. Wyatt text me letting me know that he fixed my guitar strings and that we could shoot the music video i was so happy

to hear that i texted him back.

A/N So what do you think let me know ? review review review


	3. I think i'm in love

A/N Hello there reader how's it going? Candace here wish it was march 17 already can't wait for a new episode of Austin and Ally And Glee stupid cliffhanger here's chatper 3 REVIEW!

I Do Not Own Austin and Ally Or The Characters Or Anything I Write About

Chapter three : I think i'm in love

Austin's P.O.V

I can't stop thinking about her brown hair with the blonde highlights her sapphire blue eyes and that voice she sounded like an angel man she could sing i just wish i could see her again then why don't you go back i jumped

from were i was sitting to see Ally standing there i the door way eating an apple what how could you hear me i said with confusion in my voice you were saying everything at loud the whole store could hear you Austin oh sorry

i blushed and rub the back of my neck.

Ally's P.O.V

It was weird seeing Austin like this since Cassidy which was only a year ago i just didn't want to see Austin got his hopes get crushed again i cared about Austin feelings i really did he was my friend why wouldn't i.

Austin's P.O.V

You know what your right Ally i'm going for what do i have to lose your the best Ally i gave her a hug and ran at of Sonic boom not saying one word after that

Autumn's P.O.V

We finished the music video and put it on YouTube so far i had 2000 views i can't believe that people liked my song but most likely my voice to my mom even seen it i had goose bumps i was so hyped when we finally sat down to

watch Baggage my phone started ringing i answered it Hello? i said into the phone is this Autumn Garcia he asked yes it is i answered who is this? i asked i'm Jimmy Starr from Starr records i watched your video and i loved

it i'd like to give you a record deal he said i couldn't find the words to say i when i finally did snap out of it all my friends were all stareing at me.

A/N doh cliffhanger i think sorry its kind of short had a writers block that's all i could come up with guys review


	4. Author's note

Hey Candace here sorry this is not a new chapters had no new idea first of all i'ed like to thank every one that has read my storys

You are my motivation to keep writing and i thank you for that second here my

Vision hear me out i was thinking of doing a cossover story of Austin and Ally and

Criminal minds if this works out the story going to center around chapters and choices episode of Austin and Ally right now thats all i've got i've been working

On it every night of the week an so far its turning out pretty good in my eyes

Have a good day Candace out!


	5. Almost Famous Austin's Nightmare

Candace here,sorry chapter 4 took so long to update; Chapter:Four Almost Famous/Austin's Nightmare Autumn's P.O.V.  
Great Jimmy said text me your address and i will be there in the morning i hungup the phone and thought wow my dream is coming true its been a week since we posted that video and the same dayJimmy Starr phoned me it was pretty hard to go anywhere now.  
Austin's P.O.V.  
We were all standing in front of the t.v in Sonic boom waiting for Entertian me tonight to come on then it came on the screen something that would change Austin life forever BREAKING NEWS,NEW POP STAR ALERT we kept looking at the t.v then one another Autumn Garcia has hit big time with her hit song die young all we ask is what is next wait this just in our source just said that Autumn accepted a recond deal from the only Jimmy Starr but where does leave Austin Moon overnight internet sensation, i flicked the tv off, this is horrible i screamed, how could Jimmy do this to me, i said putting my hands on my head. This can't be happening. Come on Austin, Ally said, its not that bad, its not like you are going to loose all,your fans to this girl. Ally!i whined at her,yah i have to stop trying to cheering you up. Relax Austin i seen her video its not that great Trish said,WHAT why did you watch that i asked, its a good song i cant help myself, Trishs if she wasn't great Jimmy would not give her one,i finally get to the top and now i am going back to the bottom. You listen to me mister Ally yelled, you did not come this far just to give up,if your a truly great singer your fans will stay by your side no matter what, no matter how many new singer come along you'll still be number one and therefor ok Ally i get it you can stop now stop what said asked lecturing, stop lecturing at me what she said in her high pitch voice i was doing no such thing,  
Austin if your that worried just watch the video for your self i have to get back to work see you guys latter and i have to work on the song Ally walked up the stairs i and walked to the counrter were my laptop was i typed in her name in the seach bar and i clicked the video and watched omg my gosh i don't bevile it,its her the girl from the diner this is a nightmare the girl i liked how is this going to play out i don't even want to know i can't top that can't top it.  
hope you liked it i do not own kesha's die young


End file.
